


ABC's and 1 2 3's

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions Of Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' son, Isaac, takes part in a spelling bee. After Isaac loses, Harry takes off with Nick. Louis and Isaac are both in a car accident. Nothing's never too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC's and 1 2 3's

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that One Tree Hill episode I watched once but already have it embedded in my pathetic brain. I wrote this in two hours non-stop. Sorry for any errors, its two a.m.

It was nearing five p.m. and if Louis didn't head out to his son's spelling bee they'd be late. Comprehensive Elementary was nearly a 15 minute drive, so Louis quickly shoved a Ziploc plastic bowl with a cover concealing leftover rice in Isaac's school bag. Isaac Tomlinson was his eight year old son who was gifted with a very large vocabulary and was up to the point where he knew words Louis never heard of such as "incommondiousness" and "parsimonious", which was also quite impressive.

Louis grabbed the keys on the kitchen counter as he slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Isaac! We should head now, we're going to be late!" Louis shouted, his shrill voice echoing through the quiet house. Louis walked out of the kitchen to go wait by the stairs when he heard Isaac should back, "Comin'!"

Louis shifted his weight on his left foot after about 30 seconds of waiting and staring at the top of the stairs. Louis already had his shoes on since before he started packing the bag, so now he was waiting.

Louis heard footsteps arriving to the staircase and then a throaty squeal. "You gon'a win this spelling bee, aren't ya?" A deeper voice taunted in a teasing manner from the top of the stairs. "Obviously," came Isaac's reply, then giggles as both Isaac and Harry both came down the stairs. Harry was Isaac's other father and Louis's husband. Louis grinned down at Isaac, ruffling his curly brown hair, causing Isaac to protest. "Hey! I worked hard on my hair, I need to look great."

"But you always look great, Is," Louis replied truthfully. Honestly, Isaac was perfect in his eyes. With his soft blue eyes he inherited from Louis and the curly brown hair, deep dimples, and pale skin he inherited from Harry. Maybe Isaac was perfect because his DNA mostly consisted Harry's, whom was also perfect. He was carried by Harry (Louis promised he'd carry their next child after 26 hours of painful labour Harry went through just to make it up to him (they didn't have a second child yet)) so his chances he'd look more like Harry were very high. Very logical.

"Do not," Isaac muttered, putting on his converse shoes. Louis just chuckled, crossing his arms. 

"How do you feel, 'Saac?" Louid asked, then adding "it's your first spelling bee." Isaac shrugged, "I don't know. I know I'm not nervous is all," he said. Louis gave him a warm smile. "You'll do great, sweetheart." Louis coaxed, rubbing Isaac's bony shoulder. Isaac looked a bit unsure, biting his lip. "You really think so?" he asked, his lip finding it's way back between his teeth. "I know so," Louis kissed the top of his head. "I also know you're going to win." Isaac groaned, "I know I am, dad." He was smiling.

He looked up at Harry, who was already looking down at him. "You're so kind to him, it seriously warms my heart," Harry said, making Louis blush. "Well, am I supposed to tell him that I hope he falls off the stage?" Louis says in a hushed voice so Isaac won't hear. Harry's eyebrows knit together, and he's about to say something when Louis stops him. "I was kidding, babe. You know I am." Harry chuckles lightly.

Their eyes are glued together, Louis falling deep into swirls of green that remind him of the forest. Louis' eyes are a beautiful shade of blue today, and they remind Harry of the clearest ocean. "I swear I'm going to be taller than you one day," Louis mumbled, going on his tippy toes to peck Harry's lips. Harry's hands gripping Louis' hips, his eyes glinting. "You're not; you've stopped growing and so have I. We're cursed with our heights," Harry usually didn't make proper sense, but after a twelve years of being together, nine years of being married, and eight years of them becoming closer than ever, with Isaac, Louis' learned to deal with it and knows to chuckle after everything odd Harry says because he, Harry, likes it.

Louis chuckles.

Isaac begins making mock retching noises beside them and runs out the front door. Louis laughs, "Weirdo, he must be your kid, Harold." Louis teases, pulling himself away from Harry's grip and following after Isaac, smirking when he feels Harry's eyes shooting lazers (metaphorically, obviously) on his backside. He's right, because when he quickly spins around to check if Harry locked the door-which he did-, Harry's eyes dart up to Louis'.

Harry blushes, grabbing Louis by the shoulders and spins him around and is pushing him to the car while Louis just giggles. "Stop it, Haz," Louis commands, though not really meaning it as he laughs after he says it. "He's our kid. And I want more; you promised," Harry whispers in Louis ear once they reach the car. His breath tickles Louis' neck, and hairs rise up. Louis swallows, nodding slightly. "Tonight, maybe. Isaac's going to my mum's, hence the bag," Louis suggests.

"Not maybe, Lou. Tonight."

***

The drive took 20 minutes overall because Harry insisted on buying quick takeout at McDonalds. It was 5:06 when they got to the elementary school, Isaac speed walking to the auditorium. "We'll be in the crowd, sweetheart! Good luck, love you!" Harry shouted after him, kissing his fingers and waving.

Together they made their way to the auditorium entrance and Harry quickly clasped their hands together as they passed five rows of seats and saw two empty seats in the middle of row six. "Better hurry," Louis said loudly over the hundreds of other voices talking over one another. Harry led the way, tugging Louis along who said "sorry" and "excuse us" to everyone's knees their own knees brushed against. When they reached the unreserved seats, they sat down just in time as the lights dimmed and a loud voice welcomed everyone.

"Good afternoon! And welcome to Comprehensive Elementary's fourteenth spelling bee! This year there are twenty seven contestants under the ages of ten!" The speaker is a man with grey hair that's slicked back and a moustache that's curled up on the end; much like a cartoon wizard.

Everyone clapped because it was thirteen more then they had last year, which was a very big number of new contestants when it came to spelling bees.

"Now, our first runner up is Julia Gerd. Julia is in grade two and loves to read," The speaker introduces. A small girl with blonde pigtails and red glasses stands and walks to the setted michrophone, which is pointed to her forehead as she's too small.

"Okay, Julia. I'll go easy on you. Your word is 'ignition'," the speaker says, then there's silence in the whole crowd. Louis could tell Harry's already bored by the way he leans back and crosses his arms over his chest and sighs heavily.

Julia spells ignition correctly.

***

"Our two final contestants are Jacob Scott and Isaac Tomlinson," 

Louis makes sure to clap as loud as he can that his hands feel tingly. Harry's clapping too, a smile wide on his face.

"Okay Isaac, it's your turn. If you get this word correct, you win the spelling bee,"

Isaac walks confidentially to the microphone, which makes Louis even more proud.

"Your word is... 'mascarpone',"

Isaac looks worries, but he's trying his hardest not to show it. His mouth opens but no words or letters come out. Louis is holing his hands together, nearly at the edge of his seat, his veins flooding with anticipation.

"'Mascarpone'... M - A - S - C - A - R - P... H - O - N - E, 'mascarpone'," Isaac exhales when he's finished and Louis thinks he's spelt it right. But it's untik the buzzer sounds, which means it was incorrect. Louis groans, his head falling down in his hands.

Jacob spelt it correctly. He won.

***

Isaac's not in-denial or upset that he lost, he's more enthusiastic about it. "I did great though, right dad?" Isaac asks. Louis nods, "Of course you did, hon, you were wonderful and I'm so proud of you," Louis kneels so that he's eye level with his son, he kisses his forehead.

 

"Now, where's your bloody daddy?" Louis looks over the crowd of people on his tippy toes, scanning through all the curly heads which none belonged to a pair of green eyes. When half of the people cleared out, there's still no sign of Harry. Louis sighs, "C'mon 'Saac, maybe daddy wants to walk home." Louis mumbles the last part to himself mainly, taking Isaac's hand in his because even though Isaac is eight, there's still a possibility someone could kidnap him if he walked behind or in front of Louis, especially in a parking lot.

They walk out of the school building, Louis feeling his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He reached in, hoping it was Harry. It was.

'Hey Lou, I found Nick here with his niece Chloe, so I'm catching a ride with him. It's been a while since I've seen him and I would have told you in person but I couldn't find you.'

Louis doesn't respond.

***

Louis's furious with Harry, and maybe it's because they had plans tonight or maybe because he knows Nick still likes Harry even though he's like, forty five, and Harry's twenty eight. Louis shudders.

Now Louis has to drive fifty minutes to his mum's damn house while it rains heavily and drive another fifty minutes back alone.

"Dad?" A small voice calls. Louis's face immediately softens, "What is it?" he asks calmly. Even though he's angry he won't take it out on Isaac, Isaac's completely innocent. Louis can see Isaac's face when they pass a streetlight, the city of London forty minutes behind them. "I-I'm hungry," Louis's about to say he's almost there, then he can raid grandma's food all he wants when he remembers the salad he packed for the short trip. "There's salad in your bag."

Everything is silent again, besides Isaac chewing the croutons and lettuce. It's agonising, really. Harry's usually the one who talks to Isaac when they're in the car, Louis's just the one that nods and keeps his eyes on the road. Louis's got to stop thinking about Harry like he's forever gone, he's probably at home waiting for Louis to finally arrive so they can fill in their plans.

The rain seems to be getting heavier, new raindrops replace the old raindrops on Louis' windshield every millisecond. There's a red light when they reach the small bridge, and Louis presses on the brakes. Which don't work.

Louis' heart begins to race as he repeatedly steps on the brake, which doesn't stop the car. Isaac senses something horrible is happening so he prepares himself. They pass straight through the red light, and there's a truck coming from the other side. The bridge is only small enough for one average sized vehicle, so the truck slams the passenger side of their van, Isaac screams, the hit is loud and causes both windows on each side to shatter, what feels like Louis is leaning on the right side with all his weight and worst of all Louis feels a sharp pain on his thigh and it only takes him thirty seconds to realize that the whole van is tipped over.

"Isaac! Isaac? Are you okay?" Louis frantically shouts, turning his head around and sees Isaac hanging more to his right, just like himself. Isaac groans a little before replying. "Yeah, I'm okay," in a small voice. "Are you sure? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Again, Isaac tells him it's all good. Louid nods. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his thigh is in stinging pain. He needs to get out of the car.

The rain outside pours through their broken windows, getting both of them mopping wet. "Isaac, we need to get out of here," Louis says, unbuckling his seat belt and falling on the broken glass on his side and hisses when some bits pierce his arm and his thigh begins to burn more. He can't really see under the steering wheel area, so he doesn't know what's wrong with his thigh at the moment. 

Louis hears Isaac tugging on his seat belt, and he pushes himself off the broken glass and looks over the seat. "Dad, I can't get out," Isaac cries, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Louis repeats several times, reaching over and pressing the realease button on the seatbelt. It doesn't release the seat belt. Louis takes the strap and begins tugging on it, pulling it as hard as he can.

The pain in his thigh is throbbing so he looks down, annoyed, and nearly throws up. There's a thick, four inch width peice of glass inside of his thigh, a long end sticking out, and there's blood leaking out. He nearly faints because blood makes him queasy. His hands are shaky as he reaches for the glass, eyes squeasing shut when he's got a firm grip on it. He counts to three in his head. 1... 2... 3, he rips out the glass and nearly screams in pain.

 

"Dad? What's wrong?" Isaac asks, eyes widened. Louis' breath is uneven and he heaves out "Nothing, I'm fine,", his face pressed against the seat. "We need to call someone," Louis hears himself say before reaching in his back pocket. His phone is at 4% and Louis nearly cries. He dials the number to his home, but there's no answer. Then he tries the other number he knows by heart.

"Louis?" Harry.

"Harry... We need your help, or someone's, I don't know, but when we were arriving to the bridge my brakes stopped working suddenly, so I drove straight on the bridge when another vehicle was driving on and we crashed and now we're tipped over and I'm bleeding and Isaac can't take his seat belt off and I have nothing to cut it off with-"

The line goes dead. Louis hits his phone against the seat in frustration. He was very aware of Harry talking on the other end, and he sounded scared and anxious but Louis didn't have much time and now his phone was fully dead.

"Is daddy coming?" Isaac asked, tugging on the seatbelt. Louis wanted to cry because he hopes at least someone would come. "I hope so, baby," Louis mumbles. He has to get Isaac out, but there's nothing in the car to cut off the seatbelt. Louis looks around, just in case there's scissors he accidentally dropoed in the car but he knows it's hopeless. His eyes catches something reflecting off the street light above them and he realizes it's the glass that was in his thigh. He immediately grabs it and climbs over the front seat to get to the back, but he notices that there's no proper room for him to be back there with Isaac so he hangs over the seat, which causes his thigh the sting again.

Isaac looks terrified and Louis probably does too. Louis reaches for the seat belt and presses the glass against it and began rubbing it against the belt furiously, and it works a little because there's a little slit happening. "Okay, don't worry, 'Saac, I got it. Louis coaxes, and Isaac nods silently.

Louis goes at it for a while, making the slit larger but not enough to rip the rest open. The rain also makes the glass slippery and Louis has little cut on his fingers that he doesn't feel. He keeps going, rubbing the glass against the belt until he hears wheels against the wet road. It could be anyone, but Louis really hopes it's Harry.

It is.

"Louis! Louis, Isaac!" Louis hears shouting from a familiar voice, his heart beginsbto pound. "In here!" Louis calls, and Isaac begins call out for his daddy. There's footsteps running around the car and then Harry's looking in through the broken windshield that once collected raindrops. "Harry, Harry he's stuck and this stupid glass isn't working," Louis cries, feeling hands on his thighs. "Lou, you're bleeding. A lot.." Harry says, his hand going over the wound through his pants. Louis shrugs, "I'm fine, but Isaac-"

"There's scissors in Nick's car, wait here, hold on," Harry races away and Louis scoffs at his choice of words. "Did you hear that, Isaac? 'Wait here'? We have no where to go right now." Isaac giggles lightly. It's nice to hear Isaac's laugh, Louis thinks.

There's a loud bullhorn that scares Louis that he flinches. Then there's horrible scraping sound of metal on metal, and then steele being torn apart and Harry screaming before Louis realizes that they're actually falling off the bridge in their car. Another hit and run. Great.

Louis actually feels light when they're falling.

There's a really loud splash and then freezing water fills the car. Isaac is screaming and flailing his limbs, craning his neck so his head is above the water. Louis feels the same, except his foot somehow got wedged between the largest hole in the steering wheel and he's holding his head up above the water. "It's okay, Isaac, we'll be okay," Louis reassures, and he believes his words.

There's another splash, but it's smaller and Louis knows it's Harry. He tugs on his foot, but it just hurts the ankle bone. Harry's on Louis' side and he looks scared. "What's wrong? Can you come out? Are you guys okay?" Louis groans slightly, tugging his leg again. "Leg's stuck," he mutters, spitting water out of his mouth. Isaac just whines and kicks around in the water, "Help me, daddy," Isaac pleads. Harry nods, "Yeah, yeah, just let me help dad first." Louis is about to protest until Harry pulls his leg, eliciting a scream. "Fuck! That hurt!" Louis cries. Harry doesn't even look sorry, just determined.

"Are we sinking?" Isaac asks, craning his neck higher, as nuch as his restraints let him. "No, no, we're not," Harry lied, it was obvious that the water was rising. Harry tugged on Louis' leg again, Louis muffling his pained yelps behind his concealed mouth. "Harry, get Isaac out-"

"Wait, just let me get-"

"Harry! He's just a boy! He's got his whole life ahead of him!" Louis wasn't giving up on himself, he didn't want to, but right now Isaac was his first priority. Harry was staring unbelievably at Louis, "Don't say that, Lou," Harry begged. "Get Isaac out, now!" Louis shouted. Harry swam to the other window, reaching in and grabbing the scissors from his back pocket. He sliced right through the strap. "Take him to the shore, Harry," Louis ordered and Harry did as he was told. He held Isaac under his arm as he raced to the edge. When he felt ground under his feet he swam a little bit more until Isaac was able to walk himself.

Harry immediately swam back, the van floating down just as he reached it. He held his breath and went under, feeling Louis struggling as he tried to free his foot. Harry's touch seemed to calm Louis down a bit because he was no longer thrashing, but actually waiting for Harry to help him out. Harry was running out of breath already, which meant so was Louis as he went down earlier than Harry. Harry had to act fast.

He pulled on Louis' ankle, which did nothing but probably hurt Louis. Harry reached forbthe steering wheel, measuring Louis' foot with the hole and punching it through until finally-finally- Louis was free.

Louis didn't respond to anything and Harry felt so ashamed of himself for unfathomable reasons. Louis was passed out. It was his fault he couldn't help fast enough. Harry hooked his arm under Louis's, using his free arm to swim to the top, which was hard since Harry couldn't breath and he was carrying an extra 115 pounds. But he finally did. And he coughed and coughed as he swam to the shore, Isaac waiting on top of the bridge.

"Is dad okay?" Isaac called.

No.

Harry dragged them both to the shore, pushing Louis's limp body on the grass and lifting himself up and picking up Louis bridal style, ignoring the way his head lolled back easily, and took him to the road again. Harry laid him down and began pressing his palms on Louis' chest, pumping up and down.

Isaac was watching. Harry didn't want him to see his dad die. "Isaac go wait by the car," Harry demanded. "Is dad okay?" Isaac quietly asked, eyes wide and glistening with tears. "Isaac!" Harry shouted, then lowered his head to Louis' attatching his lips to Louis' blue, cold ones and breathed hard. Nothing.

Harry began pumping Louis' chest again, then going back to the mouth. Nothing nothing nothing. Harry was crying. He didn't want Louis to die; to leave him. To leave his family.

"C'mon Lou, wake up!" Harry screamed, pumping Louis' chest again. After sixy seconds, Harry fell into a puddle of tears, laying his head softly on Louis' unbreathing chest, tears falling and soaking Louis' already soaked sweater. He couldn't hear Louis' heartbeat, everything was cold on Louis' body; his lips, his neck, his hands.

Harry cried into Louis' chest, light rain falling, feeling lost and hopeless. "You can't leave us, Lou," Harry cried, shutting his eyes tightly.

Harry knows that he wouldn't be able to prevent that car accident, even if he come he'd probably be the one who needed saving as the side of the car that had the passenger seat was the most damaged side. He wouldn't have been able to save Isaac, his little boy. He wouldn't have been able to save himself. He couldn't even save Louis. Every one of them would have probably been dead.

Harry stopped crying. Did he imagine it? He lifted his head up, Louis still looked lifeless; all blue and pale. Until, Harry swore he saw Louis' small hand twitch. "Louis?" Harry asked wearliy. His hand moved again. This gave Harry hope. He began pumping Louis' chest again, eyes wide. The moonlight was enough light to show Louis' throat twitch before a lot of water shot out of Louis' mouth and Harry felt relieved.

"Oh my God, Louis!"

Louis coughed and coughed, feeling hands on his shoulders sitting him up before wrapping around him. Louis was scared and his throat was burning and he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he held onto Harry as if his life depended on it.


End file.
